Elsanna: The Dark Coven
''Elsanna: The Dark Coven ''is a dark fantasy horror action-adventure toy film based on Disney’s Frozen. It is the series' first foray into the horror genre. Plot The film opens with Anna and Elsa visiting a mysterious house during a thunderstorm. They meet a mysterious woman inside the house, who puts Anna to sleep after telling her tragic backstory to her. Elsa quietly follows the mysterious woman to a secret room where she prepares to grill Anna in a large, hot oven. Elsa outsmarts the mystery woman by using her ice powers to make her slip and fall into the oven before locking it and rescuing Anna. The sisters escape as the house explodes. After escaping from the house, Anna and Elsa discover the corpse of a young woman, which is not far away from a nearby village. Anna and Elsa carry the corpse to the village, where the villagers recognize her as the victim of the "coven". Anna and Elsa then bump into Honeymaren, an old friend, who tells them about the legend of a coven of five powerful, cannibalistic witches who use dark magic. They need to consume the flesh of several young virgin women in order to stay beautiful, and they need to do it every Blood Moon for strength. The village head later informs the three about the disappearance of several teenage girls from the village, who are presumably abducted by the witches. Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren later take a dip at a nearby lake, where they further discuss about preparing for the arrival of the witches, as the Blood Moon is approaching fast. While Elsa forages for mushrooms, a shadowy figure holding an axe appears from behind her and is about to strike Elsa when she uses her ice powers to pin the figure down, causing it to drop the axe. Elsa approaches the figure, it is revealed to be a witch named Mimi. She discovers that the witches are in fact preparing for a Blood Supermoon, when the Moon would be bigger than it usually is, and that the mystery woman from earlier is actually one of the witches, named Eudora, who was killed when the house exploded. As Anna and Honeymaren arrive at the scene, Mimi dies suddenly from the effects of the ice, making the girls realize that each of the witches have a certain elemental weakness, in which Eudora's is fire and Mimi's is ice. At the same time, the village is attacked by the remaining three witches, who abduct a final virgin girl before encountering Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren. They follow the witches to a gigantic, eerie mansion on the other side of the lake, which is revealed to be the home of the beautiful and seductive Lady Vesuvia. They are welcomed by Lady Vesuvia and her handmaidens, Telphine and Villette. Vesuvia tells the three the same story Eudora told Anna earlier in the film. Once there was a baby that everyone in the village found to be the most beautiful, but she became ill during the events of a Frozen film. She was taken to see an enchantress, who removed the illness but left a power within. As the child grew, she realizes that she had premonitions of the future, and since she knew everything ended in death and despair, she used her power to kill people, including her parents. The child was then taken to the woods to be left alone, and there she began to adopt dark magic and carry out the coven's activities after converting four young girls who shared similar fates. These girls are revealed to be Lady Vesuvia and the Dark Coven, which she is the leader of. Later, another vision made her realize that a queen with ice powers and her sister will be her downfall. Fearing the prophecy, Lady Vesuvia orders her handmaidens to apprehend Elsa to become the latest in the covens long line of female sacrifices for the Blood Supermoon. En route to save Elsa, Anna and Honeymaren defeat Telphine and Villette, after finding out that their weaknesses are earth and air, respectively (Telphine was crushed in a stone grinder, while Villette is impaled after a strong wind pushes her onto a rack of knives when Honeymaren breaks the window). In the sacrifice line, Elsa was placed before the final virgin sacrifice, named Eva, who revealed herself to be a princess with magical powers. Before Lady Vesuvia could sacrifice the girls to the Blood Supermoon, Anna and Honeymaren release them and free Elsa and Eva. They engage with Lady Vesuvia in a brutal fight. Vesuvia seems to gain the upper hand, but the four girls outsmart her by unleashing all of the elements against her. The fight ends when Princess Eva uses her magical powers to conjure a dragon made of flames to burn Lady Vesuvia after the surviving freed girls work together to impale the witch leader with a large steel cross. Lady Vesuvia's body catches fire and she wails in agony until she dies, crumbling into ashes. Elsa then sees a vision of the enchantress, who begins to free the spirits of the virgin girls who were sacrificed by the Dark Coven in the past. The four girls return to the village with the freed virgins. Anna and Elsa discover that Eva is actually the only child of Queen Ingrid, the main villain of Elsanna: Fire and Ice, and that she is next in the line of succession as queen after Ingrid's death. Eva promises to the sisters to be a just and noble ruler, just like Elsa. In a post-credits scene, the mansion is revealed to be later torn down and turned into a public park. Cast * Queen Elsa * Princess Anna * Honeymaren * Princess Eva, daughter of Queen Ingrid * Lady Vesuvia, the Grand High Witch of the Dark Coven * Mimi, Witch of the Dark Coven * Eudora, Witch of the Dark Coven *Telphine, Witch of the Dark Coven *Villette, Witch of the Dark Coven Trivia * The film is inspired by dark fantasy and horror-themed films, which include Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wicked_(2013_film) The Wicked] (2013), Lair of the White Worm (1988) and Blood Feast (1963). Category:2020 films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Elsanna films Category:Films